lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Karananak Bole (Vertexx69)
Summary / |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Beast Form, Implement |Power Description=+9 vs Reflex, 1d6+1d8+7 damage, and you slide the target 1 square. Special: This power can be used as a melee basic attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Beast Form, Implement, Zone |Power Description=Close blast 3; each creature in area; +9 vs Reflex, 1d8+7 damage. Effect: The blast creates a zone of swarming locusts that lasts until the end of Karananak's next turn. While within the zone, enemies grant combat advantage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Implement, Cold |Power Description=Burst 1 within 10; each creature in area; +9 vs Fort; 1d6+2 cold +1d6 damage, and you slide each target 1 square.}} |Action=Minor (Special) |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Primal, Polymorph |Power Description=Karananak changes from humanoid form to beast form or vice versa. When he changes from beast form back to humanoid form, he shifts 1 square. While in beast form, he can’t use attack, utility, or feat powers that lack the beast form keyword, although the Wilden can sustain such powers. Karananak chooses a swarm form whenever he uses wild shape to change into beast form. The beast form is medium, and he compresses the swarm to resemble a natural beast or a fey beast, and normally doesn’t change his game statistics or movement modes. His equipment becomes part of his beast form, but he drops anything he is holding, except implements the druid can use. Karananak continues to gain the benefits of the equipment he wears except for shields. He can use the properties and the powers of implements as well as magic items that he wears, but not the properties or the powers of weapons or the powers of wondrous items. While equipment is part of the beast form, it cannot be removed, and anything in a container that is part of his beast form is inaccessible. Special: You can use this power once per round.}} |Action=Free (Special) |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Thievery, Utility |Power Description=Karananak can draw or sheathe a weapon. pick up an item in his space or adjacent to him, or retrieve or stow an item. Special: Vou can use this power only once per round.}} |Action=Free |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Teleportation |Power Description=''Trigger:'' You hit an enemy with an area or a dose attack. Effect: You teleport 3 squares. Choose a single enemy you hit with the attack. You and one ally you can see gain combat advantage against that enemy until the end of your next turn.}} |Action=Immediate Reaction |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=''Trigger:'' A bloodied enemy attacks you or your ally adjacent to you. Effect: You either make a melee basic attack against the triggering enemy or charge it. If your attack hits, the enemy is also dazed until the end of your next turn.}} |Action=Immediate Reaction |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=''Trigger:'' An enemy within 1 squares of Karananak moves on its turn. Effect: He shifts 3 squares. Until the end of his next turn, he deals 1d6 extra damage to the triggering enemy when he hits it, and he ignores the -1 penalty to attack rolls for anacking it when it has cover or concealment.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal, Beast Form, Implement |Power Description=Close Burst 1; each creature in area; +9 vs Reflex; 2d6+7 damage. Karananak takes half damage from all melee attacks and ranged attacks until the end of his next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Primal, Beast Form, Implement |Power Description=One or Two Creatures; +9 vs Reflex; 1d8+7 damage. and Karananak slides the target 2 squares.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Primal, Implement, Summoning |Power Description=Range 5. Effect: Karananak summons a medium wolf in an unoccupied square within range. The wolf has speed 6. He can give the wolf the following special command. On the turn you summon the wolf, he gives that command as part of using this power. Standard Action: Melee 1; targets one creature; +9 vs. Reflex; 1d6+7 damage, and if the wolf has combat advantage against the target, the target is knocked prone (1d6+1d10 extra dmg). Instinctive Effect: If Karananak hasn't given the wolf any commands by the end of his turn, it attacks an adjacent prone creature. If it can't do that, it attacks an adjacent enemy if it can. Otherwise, it moves its speed to a square adjacent to an enemy.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5; Karananak or one ally in burst. Effect: The target gains hit points equal to its healing surge value +5 and Karananak expends an infusion created with his Healing Infusion class feature.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Close burst 5; Karananak or one ally in burst. Effect: Target gains +1 bonus to AC until the end of the encounter and Karananak spends an infusion created with his Healing Infusion class feature. The target can end the bonus as a free action to gain temporary hit points equal to its healing surge value + 4.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Elven, Supernal |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=18 (+4) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=13 (+1) |Wisdom=20 (+5) |Charisma=8 (-1) |Skills=Arcana +10, Insight +12, Nature +14, Perception +12, Thievery +7 |Feats=Student of Artifice, Deadly Draw, Arcane Familiar (Book Imp), Ritual Casting |Equipment=Accurate Totem of Earthfall +2; Hunting Beast Hide Armor +1; Claw Gloves; Amulet of Protection +1; adventurer's kit; Thieves Tools; 36gp |Rituals=Animal Messenger, Enchant Magic Item}} Character Information Background Karananak came through the boundries of the Feywild into a place he wasn't expecting. The air was cold and dry, and while there were trees, they were few and far between. A swath ran from one horizon to the other where nothing grew at all. Just a bare strip of earth twice as wide as he could stretch his arms. It was very smooth and easy to walk on so he took on his faster form of many and followed it toward sunrise. After many days and nights the path was crossed by another, in the center of the crossroads stood a tiny devil woman kicking the the dirt with great focus. He swarmed up behind her, pausing to see what she was doing. She had missed her ride back to her dimension and was now stuck. She also had a torn wing and so couldn't fly. The druid returned to his natural form and they chatted. Eve offered to serve Karananak as a spy and protect him from fire if he would fix her wing. Taking a bit of sap from his nose and a few leaves from his head he made a healing infusion to fix her. She hadn't thought the task so easily completed but was bound by her oath. So an imp now serves a druid on his investigative endevors in Sharn, the monkey to his tree. They were spotted several times as they closed toward Sharn, a devil girl on the back of a swarm in the shape of a hunting cat. On entrance to the city, Karananak was spotted by the Kundarak "iron gatekeepers". Having never seen a creature like him before, they were eager to offer him a job "trying out" new puzzles for them. Some of those puzzles got quite dangerous, but lived and came out the job with a handy couple of skills. Appearance Karananak has deep brown skin with a wooden bark pattern over it, and a huge, two foot-diameter ball afro of tiny black or green leaves, or a crown of silver branches (depending on which aspect he has chosen for the day). His eyes are large, non reflective black/ shimmering silver/ luminescent green (depending on aspect) pools that draw you into them like the shadows at the bottom of a well. His legs are back bent like some animals ending in a pair of bare, three taloned feet, with toes splayed wide for balance. He wears a tattered hide vest and breeches that have seen far better days, with what might be a stone flute tucked into a sash and a dirty backpack. He carries nothing else other than a flimsy walking stick, nearly as thin as he is. He travels with a sassy Imp girl the size of an average sized house cat that almost never gives him a moments peace. She is red with horns, wings and a tail that she wraps around his limbs for balance when she is sitting in the crook of his arm. Age: 28 Gender: Male Height: 5'10" (6'10" with afro) Weight: 140 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned To say easy going is an understatement in the extreme where Karananak is concerned when in his humanoid shape. He would much rather have a nice chat than even attempt to threaten or intimidate another sentient being. The sursurous tones of his Feywildian accent (my attempt at Jamaican) set everyone around him at ease, which is a great way to sound as you rob them blind. His mellow demeanor vanishes however when he takes on the form of the swarm. He is all kill or be killed when push comes to shove, showing the same amount of mercy that a hungry swarm would when falling upon a potential meal. Hooks Investigating how far the threat of the far realm has advanced, and beating it back wherever he can is enough to keep him busy until he enters the winter phase of his plant-like life cycle. Kicker The kicker describes what put your character on the path to adventure. It can be brief or long, but should provide their motivation. Wish List * Level 4: Summoner's Staff +2 - Parcel lv4+3 * Level 5: Cash (1,000gp) * Level 6: Rushing Cleats - Parcel lv6+1 * Level 7: Healer's Sash - Parcel lv7+4 or Cloak of the Walking Wounded +2 - Parcel lv7+2 * Level 8: Cash (3,400gp) Equipment Coins: 36gp Encumbrance: 52.5lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light Health Surges per day: 11 (7 class, +4 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Wilden (PHB3) * +2 Wis, +2 Con * +2 Nature, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, Evlen, Supernal * Nature's Aspect * Hardy Mind: +1 to Fort * Fey Origin * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Low-Light Class Features Swarm Druid (PP) * +1 to Reflex, +1 to Will * Implements: Staffs, Totems * Balance of Nature: Choose 3 At-Will Attack Powers, 1 or 2 of which must have the "Beast Form" keywords. * Primal Aspect (Swarm Form): While in Beast Form, gains resist 4 to all melee and ranged attacks. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. * Wild Shape: Can change shape into a Swarm of creatures or back as a minor action. once per round. Artificer (EPG) * Implements: Rods, Staffs, Wands * Healing Infusion: Creating infusion to heal once per day. Feats * 1st: Deadly Draw: When Karananak slides an enemy into an adjacent square he gains Combat Advantage against it TENT. (PHB3) * 2nd: Student of Artifice: Karananak is considered an Artificer and can use the Healing Infusion feature once per day and trained in Arcana. (EPG) * 4th: Arcane Familiar (Book Imp): Eve serves Karananak as his familiar, granting him resist 5 fire, +2 to Arcana, +2 History and speak/read Supernal. When she is in active mode Karananak can spend a minor action to make her invisible TENT. (AP) Background Iron Gatekeeper (EPG): Thievery. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven, Supernal Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +425 gp starting gold - 389 gp buying gear -------- 36 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Hunting Beast Hide Armor +1 * Level 2: Parcel lv2+2 ** Claw Gloves * Level 3: Parcel lv3+4 ** Accurate Earthfall Totem +2 XP Starting out: 3,750 An adventure name would go here: * 600 XP from nowhere (a link to where it came from would go here) Total XP: 3,750 Changes List changed here * 2010/06/27: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories.